The present invention is related to a barbecue rack in which the barbecue grill, the base seat and the barbecue tray can be stacked into one single unit.
FIG. 8 shows an existent barbecue rack including a main body 9, a base seat 91, multiple support legs 92, grill supports 93 and barbecue grills 94. The bottom of the main body 9 is formed with multiple vents 95 and slide rails 96. The base seat 91 is inserted into the slide rails 96 and the support legs 92 are inserted into the base of the base seat 91. The grill supports 93 and the barbecue grill 94 are engaged with the edges of the base seat 91.
The above barbecue rack has the following shortcomings:
1. Even if the components of such barbecue rack are disassembled and stacked, much room is still occupied as shown in FIG. 9.
2. Such barbecue rack includes multiple components which must be inserted with each other. Therefore, it is troublesome and time-consuming to assemble these components of such barbecue rack. Especially, the sharp edges of the base seat 91 and the main body 9 tend to cut a user when assembled. Moreover, the components of such barbecue rack is likely to miss.
3. In use of the existent barbecue rack, due to the limitation of height of the grill support 93 and the way by which the barbecue grill 94 is fixed, the grill support 93 and the barbecue grill 94 tend to detach and drop. During barbecue, the grill support 93 has been heated and thus it will be difficult to again engage the grill support 93 into the base seat 91. Moreover, the barbecue grill 94 is fixed with the grill support 93 on one single side so that the barbecue grill 94 is easy to incline and deform. This will lead to dropping of the foods. In addition, the distance between the barbecue grill 94 and the carbon is fixed and cannot be adjusted in accordance with actual need. Therefore, the use of such barbecue rack is convenient.